


Siempre

by TsubasaAiru



Category: Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sequel, Smut (kinda?), Unsafe Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 02:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10687998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsubasaAiru/pseuds/TsubasaAiru
Summary: Pequeña secuela de "Amor hecho a mano": Primera vez.





	Siempre

**Author's Note:**

> Yo. Un par de cosas: la advertencia de underage es sólo porque Leon ya tiene 18 y Max aún es menor (17). Usé la clasificación de las vacaciones como es en mi país *lo siento*. Está escrito en el mismo universo que "Amor hecho a mano" pero se puede leer separado. Es mi primera vez escribiendo smut, así que lo siento si no es lo mejor.
> 
> *Disfruten y gracias por leer*

Leon acomodó la bicicleta mientras Max abría la puerta. Era viernes y Leon estaba contento, Max y él pasarían las vacaciones de verano juntos. Leon no sabía qué iba a suceder después del último año. Ambos habían pasado horas buscando, o al menos tratando, de planear lo que iban a hacer. Para ser honesto, a Leon no le importaba cómo o dónde, si Max estaba ahí, entonces todo iba a estar bien.

“Hey, dormilón. ¿Estás bien?” Max preguntó, sus dedos acariciando con movimientos suaves sus mejillas. “¿Perdido?”

La bicicleta yacía recargada en la pared. Leon se perdió un momento en sus pensamientos. Rodeó sus brazos en el torso de Max, resguardando su cabeza en el cuello de Max, inhalando el aroma de Max. En las ocasiones que Max usaba su ropa, las veces que Leon las olvidaba, quizá a proposito, quizá no, Leon no podía contener el sentimiento de posesividad que lo llenaba cuando Max usaba su camisa de franela o la chaqueta. La camisa olía bien, una combinación de cada uno de sus esencias. Leon besó el cuello de Max, y tomó su mano y entrelazó sus dedos.

Si, todo iba a estar bien si Max estaba a su lado. Leon orbitaría a su lado en cualquier momento.

ººººº

“Entonces...¿Mats ni Benni?”

Max movía la cuchara, Leon estaba sentado, hojeando una revista, robando vistazos de Max de vez en vez. Leon se sentía culpable por los pensamientos acerca de Max vistiendo un delantal. Por un lado, Leon podía imaginarse esta escena por el resto de su vida. Por otro lado, su erección punzaba cada vez más. No había llegado a esa “base” aún. Y no era sobre sexo, pero era sobre hacerlo con Max. Si, habían tonteado (besos y las manos de Leon tratando de grabar el cuerpo de Max bajo su camisa) un montón de veces. Cada vez más difícil de detenerse. La culpa se disolvia entre el pensamiento de que aún eran adolescentes y por regla general, Leon podía sentirse cachondo varías horas del día con sólo el pensamiento de Max diciendo su nombre o sonriendo, o haciendo cualquier cosa. ¿Qué podría hacer Leon más que morderse la lengua y culpar a las hormonas? Esperar por Max era justo la respuesta.

Max volteó a verlo, mejillas coloreadas de un ligero rojo. “¿Quieres hacerlo?”

Leon carraspeó. “No ahora. Me refiero a, sólo si tu quieres y cuando tu quieras. Eso está bien para mi”

“Después...Después de comer, ¿si?”

Leon asintió. Sentía el corazón latiendo fuerte en su garganta. Ligera tensión se asentó y Leon comenzó a sentirse incomodo. No quería que Max se sintiera como que tenían que hacerlo. Leon no podría vivir con ese pensamiento. Se dirigió a Max, le quitó la cuchara y la colocó en la sartén, tomó su mano y dejó un beso ahí.

“Está bien si no lo hacemos. Hoy o mañana...” Leon tragó antes de continuar, porque no importaba hoy o mañana o nunca, Leon iba a estar bien, más eso no significaba que él no deseara hacerlo con Max. Siempre Max. “O nunca. ¿Entiendes?”

Max apagó la estufa. Sus manos temblaban y se acercó a Leon. Rodeó su cuello y parado de puntitas, besó a Leon, lento y suave, saboreando cada segundo. Bajó a su cuello, repartiendo besitos, mordiendo sin lastimar. Luego, lamió la oreja de Leon, la respiración caliente de Max contra su oído, enviando su autocontrol directo al infierno. Max jugueteaba con su oreja, mordía aquí y allá. Las manos de Leon fijas en la cadera de Max. Los dedos de Max acariaron el cabello de Leon que estaba recién cortado. Ambos gemían bajito.

“Lo quiero. Lo he querido desde hace tiempo.” Max susurró en su oído, y Leon quedó sin habla. Su erecció tocaba suave la cadera de Max y Leon podía sentir la excitación de Max chocar contra su cuerpo. Cuando Max palmeó su erección, Leon quedó sin aire y no podía soportarlo más, mucho menos cuando Max lo miró directo a los ojos, mordiendo su labio y un ligero rojo manchando sus mejillas. El cuerpo de Leon se había convertido en una caldera a punto de explotar. Tan caliente.  
“Me vuelves loco, Maxie.”

Max rió. Sin pensarlo más, Leon lo cargó, dirigiéndose a la habitación de Max.

“¡Hey! Leon, puedo caminar.”

“Lo siento. Es sólo. Te necesito ahora mismo.”

Leon lo bajó, con delicadeza, como si fuera lo más preciado, y lo era. Tomó sus manos, besando cada una y las subió sobre la cabeza de Max, formando un cárcel con su cuerpo y la puerta de la habitación de Max.

“Ni siquiera puedo entender lo mucho que te amo. Lo mucho que te deseo. ¿Tu si, Maxie? Significas todo para mi.”

Un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal de Max. En un principio, Max estaba atemorizado. Era la primera vez, después de todo. El miedo se desvaneció cuando Leon dijo todo aquello y dió paso al alivio.

“Te amo.” Max dijo, mostrando todo el amor a través de sus ojos.

Se besaron una y otra vez y sólo se detenían para tomar aire. Leon continuó diciendole cosas bonitas al oído y en cada pedazo de piel donde plasmaba su boca. Pronto, la camisa de Max yacía en el suelo al igual que la de Leon. Max frotaba su erección junto a la de Leon. Los labios de ambos hinchados.

“No planeas tomarme aquí, ¿cierto?” Max preguntó, moliendo la palma de su mano por encima del pantalón.

“No, no, no. Claro que no.” Al menos Leon aún no perdía la capacidad de formar oraciones coherentes, pero estaría a punto si Max no dejaba de palmear su erección.

Abrió la puerta y jaló a Max de las presillas del pantalón. Lo empujó con delicadeza en la cama que aún seguía destendida. Sin desperdiciar más tiempo, se quitó el pantalón y ayudó a Max con el suyo.

“Voy a hacerme cargo de ti, ¿si? Sólo recuéstate.”

Max asintió, acomodando su cabeza en las almohadas. Leon se detuvo antes de bajar el boxer de Max. Max respirando entrecortadamente, su pecho bajaba y subía sin ningún ritmo en particular, las pupilas dilatadas que le dirigieron una mirada dulce, y oh, los labios hinchados y brillantes. Max le ofreció que lo tomara y Max sería suyo. Tuvo que detener el tren de pensamientos o esto acabaría demasiado rápido.

Leon jugueteó con los botones de Max, mordía suavemente cada uno, prestandoles la misma atención, tomó su tiempo hasta que estuvieron erectos. Max murmuraba sin sentido, soltó gemidos de vez en vez. Bajó el boxer de Max, liberando su erección.

“Eres tan hermoso. Eres más que hermoso.”

Sin esperar respuesta, Leon envolvió la erección de Max, y recibió un jalón de cabello. Podría ser que Leon leyó algunos consejos, podría ser, no iba a discutir eso ahora. No cuando Max estaba así. Abierto a él. Sin dientes, subía y bajaba, el puño envuelto en la base. Plantó un beso en la cabeza, con el pulgar estimulaba el meato. La respiración de Max era como una melodía aunada a sus gemidos y lloriqueos.

“Leon, para, si no voy a...” Max imploró, Leon lo liberó.

“¿Estás bien, bebé? ¿Te estoy lastimando?”

“No, Dios, no. Sólo hazlo ya. Por favor.”

Max arrastró a Leon, juntando sus labios. Leon no iba a durar mucho más, de cualquier forma.

“¿Algo que sirva de lubricante?” Leon preguntó, agarró el condón de la cartera, con dedos temblorosos trató de abrir el paquete, Max lo detuvo.

“No. No lo uses”

Leon frunció el ceño. “Pero, Maxie...”

Max sacudió la cabeza, negando. Aventó el condón y puso la botella de lubricante entre las manos de Leon.

“No es como que vaya a quedar embarazado, ¿o si? Sólo esta vez. Lo prometo.”

“Si, si. Lo que quieras.”

Leon vació un poco de lubricante en sus dedos. Estaba bien, si, lo había leído en internet y más aún si quería que esto fuera una de las mejores experiencias de Max. Max y él. Juntos en esta habitación, compartiendo algo más que sexo. Si era con Max, siempre iba a ser más.

“Si duele, me dices y voy a parar, ¿si?”

“Si, lo haré.”

Lentamente, Leon introdujo su dedo índice. Los quejidos de Max detuvieron a Leon, sacó su dedo. Max siseó.

“No pares.” Max dijo, antes de que Leon preguntara si estaba bien. Los dedos del pie de Max se retorcian. Leon volvió a introducir su dedo, metiendo y sacando. Luego de un tiempo, introdujo otro. Los abrió como si fueran tijeras, probando si a Max iba a gustarle. Quería encontrar el punto de Max, y así, añadió otro. Cuando Max gimió repentinamente, Leon supo que era allí. Masajeó un poco más, hasta que Max lo detuvo.

“No puedo más. Tienes que hacerlo. Ahora.”

Poniendo suficiente lubricante, Leon soltó un suspiro. Se acomodó en la entrada de Max. Lento, lento, lento. Y oh. Los musculos de cerraban a su alrededor deliciosamente. La visión de Leon se nubló por un segundo.

“Voy a moverme ahora, ¿si?”

Max sólo murmuró, moviendo la cabeza. Leon comenzó a moverse. Dentro y fuera. Una y otra, y otra vez. Era lo mejor. Mejor que todas esas veces que Leon se imaginó esto. Los gemidos de Max eran como gasolina, y por un momento Leon creyó que iban a prenderse fuego. Algo como combustión espontánea.

“Sólo para ti, bebé. Siempre tu.”

Recordó los años pasados. Momentos con Max. No cambiaría alguna cosa. Ni una sola. Buena o mala. Siempre iba a querer más. Siempre iba querer que Max fuese una constante en su vida. En ese momento, lo único que podía ver, era Max. Sentía a Max. Sintió algo que comenzaba a explotar desde su espina yendo a través de su vientre. Y así fue. Se vino y Max también.

“Te amo, te amo, te amo.” Leon murmuró en el pecho de Max, las vibraciones tomaron un poco de su fuerza. Juntos, acostados así, Leon regresa en si. Al momento de levantarse, Max tomó su mano, deteniéndolo.

“No te vayas.”

“Tranquilo, cariño. Sólo voy por una toalla.”

Max cabeceó, escondiendió su rostro entre las almohadas. Era justo. Leon también estaba exhausto, pero primero limpiaría a Max. En el baño, Leon humedeció la toalla. Abrió la puerta y Max dormitaba. Un paso cerca entre un sueño profundo. Leon limpió a Max, el después del orgasmo llegando a él. Colocó boxers limpios en Max antes de que tomara su lugar a un lado de Max y colocara unos para si. Leon expandió la sábana, cubrió a ambos. Inconscientemente, Max se acurrucó junto a él, una de sus palmas descansando libre en su pecho. Leon posó su brazo alrededor del cuarpo de Max, encajando donde debería. 

Leon no podría estar más feliz. Se encontraba donde siempre iba a pertenecer.


End file.
